Carrie Coupé
Carrie Coupé is an Evergreen student and is the younger sister of Bryce Coupé. She used to be a member of a family of assassins in France up until they were murdered two years ago, causing her and her brother to run away to Romania, where they stayed until the school recruited them. Appearance Carrie is a petite girl who stands at only 5'2" and weights 115lbs. She was born with brown eyes and blond hair, but her hair is currently dyed black to disguise her natural appearance. She enjoys dressing up and wearing skirts, dresses, and heels, but because of her current life style she doesn't get to wear them often. Instead, when she's not in her school uniform, she's usually seen in a pair of jeans, a simple T-shirt, and her zip up sweater. No matter what she's wearing, she can be seen wearing a white hair clip as it was a gift from her parents and is the only item she holds any sentimental value in. Personality First and foremost, Carrie is a realist. She has a firm grip on reality and sees things for what they truly are. She’s developed the tendency to be sarcastic and brutally honest because of this. She doesn’t enjoy sugarcoating the things she says and doesn’t care how her words affects those around her. She’s a hard worker since she knows anything less could mean their demise, but has become more and more of a perfectionist over the last two years due to traumatic experiences. She also has a strong sense of right and wrong, and believes in harsh justice. She'll have no sympathy for her targets once she deems them worthy of her wrath. However, she often presents herself very differently around others. She's mastered the act of coming off as a sweet young girl to trick others into letting their guard down when they're around her. When she's in character, she is in total control of her emotions. She'll always be seen with a smile on her face, never allowing her true emotions to show through the facade she created. Despite everything, Carrie is not heartless. Even though she teases her brother, she truly cares about him and is fiercely loyal to him. No matter how dire the situation is, she’ll always do anything in her power to help him when he needs it, even if the cost is her own life. Carrie also holds onto a lot of deep seated anger, sadness, and guilt because of what she’s done and the death of her family. She usually is able to keep it under control, although in the past few years she’s become an overall more irritable person because of her experiences. She’s even developed a huge fear of losing hers older brother and ending up all alone. But this doesn’t mean that she’s overly protective of him. In fact, it’s quite the opposite. It’s not until there’s a very high chance of him becoming fatally wounded or dying that she’ll begin to show emotional distress. Biography To say Carrie’s childhood was unusual would be an understatement. While she herself thought it was normal, she was even given a chance to know what a “normal” life could be like. From as far back as she can remember, her usual life was her always moving around France, never staying in one place for too long before her family packs up and moves on to yet another location. She grew used to isolation. Her parents kept her so secluded from other children her age that she wasn’t even allowed to go to public school, nor was she allowed to interact with anyone outside of the family. She would have moments where she would feel lonely, but because of her lack of friends she grew very close with her older brother, Bryce. As she grew up, she would take academic lessons from her parents, although most of them were with her mother. She would also take many arts and crafts lessons, as her mother would call them. She was required to learn how to create things such as fake ID’s, passports, and various documents. After a while, when her hands grew steadier, she began having new lessons. In these new lessons, she was taught the ins and outs of various tech gadgets and how to build them. While she did take a few classes from her father in the beginning, she found them very difficult so she didn't take them often. Her parents were strict in their teachings, but she always tried her best to make them happy. It wasn't until she was nine that she finally found out why their life had to be the way it was. She was sat down by her parents and it was revealed that they were in fact a family of assassins and she was to follow in the family trade. At first, she didn't like the idea and it frightened her, but after they explained that they only killed awful people who deserved it, she felt a little less apprehensive about it. And so, Carrie and Bryce joined the family trade. In the beginning, they would only bring the kids on missions so that they could watch and learn how it was done, but every now and then their parents would let them do the killings. Over the years, as they got better at the job and perfected their skills, the siblings became quite the deadly duo. A few years down the road, Carrie’s parents gave her and Bryce the job to kill a man and his family, despite the fact that they knew he was innocent. She was shocked to hear the words come out of their mouths since it went against everything she thought they stood for. She desperately wanted to speak against her parents decision, but since the money had already been paid, her parents ignored their concerns and told the siblings to carry it out anyways. And so, they reluctantly held their tongues and got the job done. They regretted it immediately. Afterwords, the siblings began to question whether or not their family’s business was really the right thing to be doing. But, of course, they made sure to keep it a secret between the two of them so their parents would never find out what they were really thinking. When Carrie was 14, her parents took on a job to kill a mob boss. They thought things went well and everything went off without a hitch, but unbeknownst to them, her father was spotted fleeing the scene by one of the mob bosses henchmen. And soon enough, they got their revenge. When the siblings returned home after being out on a mission of their own, they found the lifeless bodies of their parents. Once they realized that their parents were dead, she and Bryce quickly ran away and tried to contact their distant relatives for help, only to find out that they too had been killed. When they found out that their entire family was murdered, the siblings were officially on the run. They dyed their blonde hair black and fled to Romania by train, where they went dark for a couple of months. They didn't dare to poke their heads back out until they knew that no one followed them. Even after they knew they had not be followed, they kept moving around, each time equipped with new fake ID’s to keep themselves safe. After a while, they decided to continue the family job out of a need to stay alive. Only this time, there was a rule change. No innocent were to be harmed. Ever. When they were contacted by the school, they were wary at first but accepted it in the end since going to the school had to be safer than the living situation they were currently in. Skills *Carrie’s strengths are those of the mind rather than brawn. Since she had been groomed since she was a kid to use her mind effectively, she has become a very intelligent young lady. She knows the art of forgery and knows her way around tech. She is able to make fake id's, passports, documents, and is able to easily spot a fake. Likewise, creating listening devices, tiny cameras, phone jammers, etc., is child's play to her. *She also is a very skilled liar. She's mastered the act of coming off as a sweet young girl to trick others into letting their guard down when they're around her. She can, and will, use her femininity and innocent demeanor to her advantage whenever she gets the chance. *She's fluent in French, French Sign Language, and English. She is almost fluent in Romanian. She and Bryce have also have their own way of communicating through whistles. Weaknesses *While Carrie knows how to fire pistols, her physical fighting abilities are pretty much non-existent. Since most of her training was put into other skills, she doesn't have much physical strength or stamina. At best she average in both of those departments. She'd lose if she was ever in an one-on-one fight without her weapons. Badly. *Due to how she was raised, she’s become extremely distrusting of almost everyone around her and is prone to paranoia. She tends to see the worst in people and wonder what ulterior motive they might be planning or secrets they could be hiding. *Since she’s been part of a team for her entire life she usually has trouble when working on solo jobs. *When her mask is down, her actual personality can put her at odds with those around her. There might be an exception or two, but for the most part she doesn’t care about the feelings of the other students at the school. She’ll speak her mind with little care as to how it affects the people around her. She believes that since they accepted the offer to attend, they should just buck up and deal with whatever is going to be thrown their way, no matter how difficult or emotionally draining it may be. Notable Relationships Bryce Coupé "Carrie, I think my PDA is defective. It won't charge for some reason." Carrie takes PDA, flips it, and hands it back. "You're defective." Bryce is Carrie's older brother and only surviving family member. Due to the isolation both of them lived with as children, it's always been just the two of them for as long as they can remember, and as a result, they have an extremely close relationship that only grew even stronger after the loss of their family. Being an annoying younger sister is a job Carrie takes very seriously. She often teases him, berates him for his incompetence with technology, and plays harmless pranks on him, sometimes even showing one of her rare smiles when doing so. Bryce will flick her on the forehead in response to these activities, at least, that is when he doesn’t return the favor. In the past few years, simply being around her brother has begun to serve as a great deal of comfort for Carrie. She looks up to him and holds him in a very high esteem. One of the things she respects him for is how he changed his personality for her after the death of their family. When he realized she was slipping into a darker mindset, he went from being very withdrawn, abrupt, and sullen, to more cheerful and social, similar to how their mother was, to try to help her. She’s well aware he’s the reason why she’s never gone completely off the deep end. She’ll also always stand by her brother whenever he needs her to give him emotional support, especially whenever he gets into one of his sullen, withdrawn moods, often giving him hugs in the process. However, she never coddles him. While she is not one to become overprotective of him in the field since she knows he is a skilled fighter and is able to take care of himself, she is still getting used to the idea of not always being in the field with him when on missions since she joined Evergreen. One of the few times she’ll ever show any visible distress for him is if there’s a very high chance of him becoming fatally wounded or dying when on a job. Belongings Backpack.jpg|Her backpack Holster.png|Holster hidden beneath pants Due to her life style, Carrie doesn’t have many belongings to call her own and whatever she isn't wearing, she fits into a backpack and small shoulder bag she travels with. The only items she doesn’t carry with her are the dress and heels Evergreen gave her when she first arrived, which stay in her closet at the school. *'Clothing:' 2 pairs of jeans, 1 pair of shorts, 2 t-shirts, 2 long sleeve shirts, 1 nightgown, 1 zip up sweater, undergarments, socks, hat, sports shoes, dress, heels, ankle holster, hip holster. *'Work:' 3 guns (1 main, 2 backup), ammo, taser, fake id’s & passports, binocular, envelope filled with cash, large map of Romania,various home-made gadgets, and a PDA. *'Other:' Toiletries, lighter, flashlight, small wallet, watch, sunglasses, hair clip, hair ties, microfiber towel, mini medkit, playing cards, mini notebook, pen, and a water bottle that hooks onto the bag. Trivia *While she has killed people before, she mostly acted as support on missions with her family. *She's Bisexual. *Coupé means “to cut” in french. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Squad Mercier Category:NightOwl Category:Active Character